This invention relates to carpets, carpet tile and carpet backing. While there have been many attempts to bind carpet fibers together using various polymers, such as polyethylene and polypropylene, there continues to be a need for a polymer based system that is both easily applied and still maintains enough flexibility while at the same time minimizing “growth,” especially at elevated temperatures.